<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pela Janela by Shyber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862866">Pela Janela</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyber/pseuds/Shyber'>Shyber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, sadfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyber/pseuds/Shyber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi agora não podia mais chamar seu precioso amigo pelo apelido, pois nem isso eles eram mais.</p><p> </p><p>~ Tsukishima\Yamaguchi (Tsukiyama) ~ SadFic ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukiyama</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pela Janela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá! Estou aqui hoje com uma oneshotzinha. A ideia inicial dessa oneshot foi de uma fanart que eu achei magnífica.<br/>Espero que goste e desculpe qualquer erro!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já eram quase seis e meia da tarde e todos os alunos já haviam ido embora, menos Tadashi, Tsukishima e sua namorada Yachi.</p><p>Kei estava ao lado de fora esperando sua namorada terminar de por seus sapatos. Do segundo andar Yamaguchi observava pela janela seu – agora ex- amigo ajeitar seu casaco devido ao frio, enquanto recebia a garota em seus braços.</p><p>Essa cena já se repetia a um ano e três meses, consecutivamente, mas para Yamaguchi era sempre algo novo e doloroso de se ver. Foi uma surpresa para o time todo, mas para o melhor amigo do loiro foi como um tapa na cara, e um muito bem dado por sinal.</p><p>Depois disso, Tsukishima quase não falava com o moreno, não como antigamente. Todos perceberam esse afastamento, e é claro, Yamaguchi também.</p><p>Apenas Tobio sabia do amor platônico de Tadashi pelo loiro e recentemente Hinata também. Os dois sempre tentavam animar o mesmo, seja o convidando para sair ou para praticar vôlei com o time no final de semana.</p><p>Tadashi sempre se sentiu assim para com Tsukishima, mas nunca teve coragem para dizer para o mesmo, ele gostava da relação atual deles e não queria que o loiro se afastasse.</p><p>Yamaguchi gostava de Yachi como uma bela amiga, mesmo depois do acontecido ele a considerava uma garota sortuda, e de certa forma a invejava.</p><p>Era doloroso. Ele se sentia abandonado, triste e solitário. No começo foi difícil, mas Hinata e Tobio estavam ao lado dele, mesmo Hinata não tendo total noção do porque seu amigo estar tão triste na época.</p><p>Todo dia, exatamente no mesmo horário, ele observava o sorriso bobo no rosto de Yachi e a risada leve de Tsukishima para a mesma. As vezes eram abraços, as vezes beijos, mas era sempre um sorriso que estava no rosto do loiro.</p><p> </p><p>Isso deixava Yamaguchi feliz, mas o sorriso não era para ele.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi agora não podia mais chamar seu precioso amigo pelo apelido, pois nem isso eles eram mais, era o pensamento que Tadashi havia adotado.</p><p>Lágrimas grossas e quentes desciam no rosto gelado de Yamaguchi, sendo logo enxugadas pela manga do uniforme.</p><p>- Tadashi.</p><p>Uma voz familiar soou na sala, chamando a atenção de Yamaguchi. Lá estava um garoto de cabelos laranjas e um mais alto, de cabelos negros. Yamaguchi sorriu sincero, um sorriso sinceramente agradecido. Ele tinha sorte de ter aqueles dois naquele momento.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Opa! Não fique triste, é apenas uma fanfic. (:<br/>Não se enganem, eu gosto muito da Yachi ( com a Kyoko), mas o shipp dela com o nosso loirinho é bem famoso, então eu quis bota ela para não colocar uma garota aleatória.<br/>Espero que tenha gostado e desculpe novamente qualquer erro!<br/>Até a próxima. (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>